


Let's Dance

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-Two: Astral Plane





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-Two: Astral Plane

Keith drifted around in a wide open space, watching the stars that were light years away, drift around him as he spun through the zero-g.    
  
“Keith, what are you doing?” Shiro asked, floating out to him which seemed to be out of nowhere.    
  
“Floating. It’s quiet out here,” Keith replied, turning on his jetpack and flying over to the other, resting his hands on Shiro’s chest to stop him.    
  
Shiro wrapped his arms around the other, letting out a chuckle as they both drifted there, the castle ship not too far away.    
  
“Hey, let’s dance,” Shiro said out of the blue, his arms still wrapped around Keith as he began to sway slightly.    
  
“Dance? You know I can’t,” Keith replied, but before he could try and top Shiro, Shiro already was positioning the two so they could dance.    
  
“Come on, Keith,” Shiro smiled, all of Keith’s common sense being taken away by that one smile.    
  
Keith let out a sigh before joining in with Shiro, following his steps and twirling when he wanted him to. The two were wrapped up in each other, swaying around as they floated through the air, their jetpacks keeping them close to the ship so they wouldn’t float off.    
  
“Keith?” A voice called from the ship. Lance came closer and looked at Keith who was floating around by himself. “You okay, buddy?”    
  
Keith looked around for a moment, realizing Shiro had disappeared, he turned back to Lance.    
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at that. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
